SILET
by Cho Choi Cho
Summary: Halo permirsahh, Selamat datang kembali di SILET, Si LEmot boloT. Kami akan mebahas tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan tentang kehidupan para artis SM Entertaiment! Bagaimana ceritanya? CHECK THIS OUT


**SILET**

**By: Cho Choi Cho**

**Cast: Author ,Lay EXO, TOP Big Bang, dan… siapa hayooo? xD**

**Summary: Halo permirsahh, Selamat datang kembali di SILET, Si LEmot boloT. Kami akan mebahas tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan tentang kehidupan para artis SM Entertaiment! Bagaimana ceritanya? CHECK THIS OUT~**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Fics ini murni milik Author 100%**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo tersebar dimana-mana, bahasa gak baku, cerita aneh dan abal, etc.**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Harap sediakan KANTUNG MUNTAH jika PERLU. DO NOT COPY AND PASTE! NO BASH! Dan satu lagi..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Oh iya, disini yang namanya Cho itu Author, jadi readers jangan bingung ne? :D dan satu lagi, tulisan ****_Italic _****itu untuk Author a.k.a Narrator kalau ngomong~ **

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**_LET'S BEGIN! ONE, TWO, THREE, ACTION!_**

* * *

Cho a.k.a Author: Halo pemirsah! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Cho Choi Cho, dan rekan saya..

Lay: Lay dari EXO M dalam Acara..

Cho+Lay: SILET, SI LEmot boloT. Ok pemirsah, sekarang kit—

Dora*entah tahu muncul dari mana*: STOP! STOP! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kepanjangan dari acara ini 'SI LEmot boloT'?! Harusnya kan 'KISAH SEPUTAR SELEBRITI'! #DoraMencakMencak #DoraNgamuk

Lay: salah Dora, itu KISS, bukan SILET..

Dora: ITU SILEEEETTTT!

Cho: ITU KIIISSSSSSSSSS!

Dora: SILEEETTT! #DoraNgotot

Lay: KISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! #LayJugaNgotot

Dora: Oppa mau Kiss aku? Boleh, boleh… #DoraAegyo

*Para Kru, Staff, Author, Lay, dan Readers: HOEEEKKKSS! *Muntah bareng*

Cho: *buang Dora ke tong sampah*

#DoraSedih :(

Lay: tanpa berlama-lama permirsah, hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu special se-special body saya, mari kita sambit, TOP!

*Readers: nyiapin popok basah buat nyambit si TOP -_-*

_Si TOP akhirnya masuk ke ruangan. Penampilannya TOP memang keren banget disini, bahkan kru sama staff-staffnya aja pada ngiler -_-_

TOP: HALO SEMUAHHHH!

Lay: Wakkss… biasa aja kali mas! Muka ganteng tapi nafas bau naga! Kayak Kris aja! -_-

TOP: -_-

*_Ditempat lain, dorm EXO-M…_

Kris: OHOK OHOK!

Tao: kenapa, Ge?

Kris: kok kayaknya ada manggil aku yah?

Tao: emang ada kok, Ge. Cintaku yang memanggil dirimu~ #EAAAAA #TaoGombal #TaoAegyo #KrisPingsan xDD*

_Kembali ke studio.._

Cho: err.. TOP-ssi… a.. anu, itu…

TOP: kenapa? Aku ganteng yah? *TOP Aegyo, V.I.P pingsan semua xD*

Cho: b-Bukan! I-itu celananya…

_TOP ngelirik celananya. Ternyata resleting celananya TERBUKA saudara-saudara! Pantesan aja tadi kru sama staffnya pada ileran -_-ll._

Cho: Tanpa berlemot-lemot gaje permirsah, kita kembali ke topik!

TOP: Topik? Mana, mana? duh, kangen banget nih sama dia.. apalagi sama cimol-nya.. awww :3

Lay: kembali ke Topik? Loh, author udah punya pacar? Kok gak bilang-bilang sih? Author kejam ah! Mana kita-kita gak dikasih PJ*Pajak Jadian* lagi! Curang! :(

Cho: duh, somplak banget sih kalian berdua! -_- Lay juga, siapa juga yang jadian? Orang aku gak kenal siapa itu Topik =_=

Lay: lah, kalau gak kenal kenapa tadi ngomong?

_GUBRAKKKK*Author sweatdrop sambil bawa centong nasi buat mukul kepala Lay*_

Cho: sudah, lupakan -_- oke, kembali ke acara. T—

Lay: nah, siapa lagi si Acara? Wahh, ternyata Author sudah berselingkuh*?* dari Topik rupanya! Bilangin ke si Topiknya ahh~

_Dan berakhirlah nasib Lay di dalam tong Sampah karena telah dibuang oleh Author. MYOWAHAHAHAHA! #AuthorLaknat #PoorLay_

Lay: apa salah Aim yaAllah? :(

_Ini Lay apa Baim sih? -_- Drama banget._

Cho: ok, kembali ke acara. Ngomong-ngomong apakah anda mempunyai orang yang berharga di dalam hidup anda, TOP-ssi?

*_Backsound: Sule — Prikitieww -_-*_

TOP: S… Sayaa… s.. saya… a.. anu…

_1 menit kemudian…_

TOP: S.. Say.. saya.. s.. saya…

_30 menit kemudian…_

TOP: S… Sayaa… s.. saya… a.. anu… s.. Saya…

Lay*udah keluar dari tong sampah*: gila, itu gagap apa nge-rap? -_-

Cho: sabar, mungkin dia gugup makanya jadinya dia gagap*?*

_1 abad kemudian…_

TOP: S… Sayaa… s.. saya… a.. anu…

Lay:DUH, LEMOT BANGET SIH! CEPETAN DONG! DURASI NIH DURASIIIIIIIII! #LayNgamuk #StudioPunTerbakar #PLAKKK -_-

TOP: sebenarnyasayamempunyaiorangyangpalingberhargadidalamhidupsaya,tapisekarangdiasudahmelupakansayakarenakatanyawajahsayaitujelek!makanyaitusayagalau!GALAU MAHH!danbiasanyaoranggalauituGakLaYau,Mah!terusnantiorangyanggalauitubiasanyajadiAlay*?*Mahhh!makanyaitumah,sayaharusMOVEON!sayaharustetapSE-TERONG!sayapastibisa!sayaharuskuat!ALLAHUAKBARRRRRRR!

_*Maaf, jika tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang diomongin si TOP, translate*?*nya ada di bawah ini:_

TOP: sebenarnya saya mempunyai orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidup saya,tapi sekarang dia sudah melupakan saya karena katanya wajah saya itu jelek! Makanya itu saya galau! GALAU MAHH! Dan biasanya orang galau itu GakLaYau,Mah! Terus nanti orang yang galau itu biasanya jadi Alay*?* Mahhh!makanya itu mah,saya harus MOVE ON!saya harus tetap SE-TERONG! Saya pasti bisa! Saya harus kuat! ALLAHUAKBARRRRRRR!

_Serius, Author pegel banget baca*?* omongan si TOP yang kesambung-sambung kayak kereta api -_-._

_Dan setelah TOP berbicara panjang lebar selebar lubang hidung anda#PLAKKK *Author digebukin readers* #Ampun maksud saya selebar lubang hidung saya*loh,kok? o_O*,semuanya pada pingsan gara-gara kena hujan local*baca:muncrat*dari TOP._

Lay: j.. Jangan.. ke.. mana… manah.. permir.. sah.. tetap.. di SILET… SI.. LEmot.. boloT… #Tepar

_Lalu muncullah iklan dengan gambar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berdua. Kyuhyun ceritanya baru pulang sekolah, terus pas dia baru sampai di depan rumah, tiba-tiba dia langsung jerit histeris._

Kyu: UPIL-UPILKU MANAHHH?!

Hyuk: Upil? Noh di dalem hidungmu! #NyolokHidungKyu #KyuLangsungTepar #HyukUpil-coret-Evil xD

_Iklannya somplak banget! Apa karena iklan ini dari SM entertainment yah? Secara, namanya kan sama—SoMplak dan SM-_- bagi para readers yang baik hati, yang rajin mengaji dan pandai menabung*?*,iklan di atas jangan ditiru ya? Mungkin saja SM lagi Dapet* makanya ngepost yang begituan~_

Cho: kembali lagi dalam… MAMAH DAN A'A…

Lay+TOP: CURHAT DOONG~

Cho: Iya doong~

TOP: Tunggu! Ini kenapa jadi kayak Tausiyah Mamah Dedeh? -_-

Cho: lah? Siapa suruh omongan Author yang tadi disahutin?

TOP: errrr…. = _=

Lay: okay, lupakan mereka berdua-Author&TOP-*Author dan TOP nge-deathglare ke Lay bareng*, permirsahh.. sekarang kami akan mengundang orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan TOP-ssi. Siapa dia? Mari kita sambit, DORAAAAA!

*_Readers pun langsung nyambit Dora pakai Shindong*?* =_=*_

Cho: serius dia orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidup anda, TOP-ssi?*Author gak percaya*

TOP: iya, dia adalah orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidup saya. Memangnya kenapa?

Cho: kok bantet sih? Selain itu dia item pula!

Lay: hah? Item? Iwwwwhhhh…. Sama kayak Jongin dong? Item-item dekil gitu?

_PLETAKKKKK. Author dan Kai langsung menjitak kepala Lay. Secara Kai kan bias pertamanya Author di EXO, jadi di belain. Heheheh.. #AuthorPilihKasih #plakkk xD_

Dora: kalian jahat :( masa iya sih aku itu dekil? Aku kan Cuma gosong~ lagian aku ini gak bantet kok, Cuma kurang tinggi badan aja.. #DoraBbuingBbuing

Cho+Lay: =_= sama aja Doraaaa…

Cho: ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia lakukan sehingga bisa menjadi orang yang sangat penting di dalam kehidupan anda, TOP-ssi?

TOP: dia itu udah kayak Doraemon buat saya. Soalnya dia bisa ngeluarin banyak benda dari tasnya. Dia juga sering ngebantuin saya waktu SD soalnya saya suka di-bully~

Lay: *nangis Bombay* *terus ngelap ingus di baju Dora* *Dora: =_=* mengharukan sekali, memangnya dia melakukan apa saat anda di-bully?

TOP: saya waktu SD itu pinter banget ngeles, jadi saya bilang aja ketemen saya yang lagi nge-bully saya "ITU TUH, KAMU NGE-BULLY DIA AJA! KALAU NGEBULLY DIA NANTI KAMU BAKALAN DI-JAJANIN CILOK SETAHUN SAMA DAPET PIRING CANTIK!". Nah, pas temen saya nengok, pas banget ada si Dora lagi lewat. Makanya itu setelah kejadian itu semua temen saya yang suka ngebully saya malah berterima kasih sama saya. Dan setelah itu Dora deh yang di-bully :D

Cho: kupikir si Dora itu melindungi anda sambil pasang wajah Dramatis -_- taunya…

Dora: Ngek! Aku rugi besar tahu waktu itu! Udah mana abis itu Ransel gak mau main sama aku lagi! #DoraNgamuk

TOP: yah, kalau itu sih nasib~

_GUBRAKKK. Author pikir si TOP bakalan merasa bersalah, tau-nya enggak -_-._

Cho: oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Ransel itu siapa yah? #AuthorSok-SokanGakTahu

Dora: Ransel itu sahabat aku. Pertama kali aku ketemu ransel itu pas aku nyasar di Toilet di deket Seoul Tower. Sebenarnya aku nyasarnya itu sama si Boots, tapi gara-gara si Boots ketemu kerabatnya yang namanya Eunhyuk*Eunhyuk langsung ngelempar deathglare ke Dora xD*,ya udah akhirnya dia pulang bareng kerabatnya itu. Nah, kebetulan banget pas dia udah pulang, aku kebelet pipis lagi! Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar mandi biarpun aslinya aku takut. Sialnya pas udah di dalem kamar mandi, tiba-tiba aku denger suara minta tolong dari dalem jamban. Pas aku liat ke jambannya, aku gak sengaja liat si Ransel sama Peta. Habis itu aku nolongin dia dan akhirnya kita jadi best-friend dehh~

Lay: Hoaaaammm.. *nguap* ngomong apa sih, Ra? Gak denger~ -,-

_GUBRRAKKKKK. Dora langsung jadi tambah bantet gara-gara denger omongannya Lay*?*_

Dora: udah ah! Nikitta Willy capek, gak mau syuting lagi! *ngacir ke kamar mandi*

TOP: tidak, jangan pergi! Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku!

Dora: maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa Fernando…

TOP: Tapi kau harus, Rosalinda~

_Habis itu si TOP sama Dora saling tatap-menatap satu sama lain. Saking lamanya menatap, mereka jadi saling mengadu siapa yang matanya paling kuat bertahan untuk tidak berkedip. Tapi karena TOP kalah karena matanya tak sebesar Dora, akhirnya dia ngamuk dan malah jambak-jambakkan rambut sama Dora._

TOP: GARA-GARA KAMU AKU JADI KALAH! AKU SEBEELLL! AKU GAK TERIMAA!

Dora:APA?! JADI SEKARANG KAMU MENYALAHKAN AKU?! SEMUA INI SALAHMU!

TOP: KAMUUU!

Dora: KAMUUUUU!

TOP: KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dora: KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga Dora menjadi tinggi dan TOP menjadi kuntet. Mereka saling jambak-jambakan rambut,saling pukul,saling cakar,bahkan sampai pukul-pukul manja(?). sikap mereka hampir sama kayak abg SMA yang ada di sinetron-sinetron. Tapi bedanya cuma satu, mereka itu lagi gak pake rok. Bayangin aja kalau TOP pake rok, heewwhhh seremm.. entar dia lebih cantik(?) dari wanita lagi =_=. Dan yang bikin author bingung, gimana caranya orang tinggi kayak TOP main jambak-jambakkan sama orang bantet kayak Dora? -_-ll_

_Sementara itu Lay sama kru-kru dan para cameramen malah nontonin perdebatannya si Dora sama si TOP. Selain itu mereka ngeliatnya sambil makan popcorn sama pakai kacamata 3D. Dikirannya ini bioskop apa? -_-_

_Sedangkan Author bagaimana? Author cuma marah-marah sambil ngacak-ngacak studio sampai studionya hancur gara-gara acara ini jadi kacau =_=_

Cho: ACARA MACAM APA INII?! SEMUANYA SARAP! BUBARRR! BUBARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! #Ngamuk

Lay: tidakk, Author marahhh! Aku atuuutt~ *nada bocah umur 3 tahun. Awwww.. :3*

Cho: BUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

_Dan akhirnya acara ini bubar dengan cara yang tidak elite, permirsah. Cho marah-marah sambil ngacak-ngacak studio dan Lay beserta Kru-kru lainnya malah lari kalang kabut buat nyelamatin diri dari author. Sedangkan Dora dan TOP? Mereka masih jambak-jambakkan rambut sampai akhirnya mereka jadi botak =_=_

Dora: GARA-GARA KAMUU! SEKARANG AKU JADI BOTAK KAN!

TOP: APA?! GRRRRR…. SEMUA INI SALAHMU!

Dora: KAMUUUU!

TOP: KAMUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dora: KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_Dan akhirnya mereka jambak-jambakkan lagi -_-_

_Baiklah permirsah, dari pada membuang-buang waktu, saya, Cho Choi Cho, mengundurkan diri. Tetap di SILET, SI LEmot boloT!_

**~The End~**

* * *

**Bagaimana readers? Jelekkah? Anehkah? Gajekah? Author minta maaf kalau ff-ini jadinya Ancur banget, harap maklum, Author baru pertama kali bikin Ff yang di publish ke internet~ mungkin kalau jadinya ancur karena author gugup banget pas mau nge-publish~ sekali lagi kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata, Author minta maaf. Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah sengaja mau mampir untuk membaca ff-ini. Semoga ff-ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :D. Author mohon undur diri, Annyeong!**

**- XOXO by Cho~**

*****

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
